


Mine (and yours, down we go)

by MidtownMalibu (HogwartsToAlexandria)



Series: Marie's Starker+ Shorts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM discussions and negotiations, Dom Peter, Falling In Love, Fluff, Ignores Canon greatly, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, PWP, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Praise Kink, Sub Tony Stark, more tags to come, very little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 00:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19685227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/MidtownMalibu
Summary: At 48, Tony Stark realizes he still has a lot to discover about himself and it’s Peter, of all people, who’s helping him get there and takes his hand in his, ready for more.Starker Bingo 2019 fill, N3: "Free Space" (Praise Kink)(will be updated as inspiration strikes but can be read as a standalone in the meantime)





	Mine (and yours, down we go)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Second fill for the Starker bingo and a fic I intend to ride using a square per chapter! This is meant to be a low pressure, smut-filled, fluffy fic to which I can come back every time I feel like it - given the way Starker has set camp in my mind recently, it shouldn't take too long for me to bring you a second installment but you've been warned, I don't have a schedule <3 hope you'll like this introduction to their journey!
> 
> Thank you to Aoife for giving this a read through for me to be sure it stood on its own! Having your opinion is always great!

That first time .

Neither knew when they'd really started figuring this out but Tony thought that for once he didn't care. He didn't mind not knowing when or how or even why Peter had started doing this, how he'd even figured out it would work when everyone else Tony had ever been with had thought otherwise and taken a much different path from there, invariably. 

He didn't know exactly what Peter's words unlocked inside of him, never thought he'd even be receptive to them all, let alone go down this easily because of them. But there it was. Tony'd never gone down this quickly nor this seamlessly before, not with anyone, not even when he'd tried to do it by himself - what a joke. 

There was just something in the way Peter's voice soothed him further than the bones, down to the point where every cell in Tony's body seemed to respond to him, to surrender to him. 

Peter never tried the hard way or the cliché way of people who've never dommed before always go for. It's easy to see then, that they are only working with what they've seen in porn and frankly, even with Tony's blatant lack of self-preservation, this is too alarming to let pass. 

No, Peter never tried the impact route or the humiliation route. He could have, trying to figure out what made Tony tick. He didn't. 

He found out all by himself even before Tony made up his mind about letting him access this part of him, this oh so vulnerable aspect of him. 

Peter looked at him dead in the eye one night and started talking, not stopping until Tony's eyes were wide with wonder, or shock, probably one and the same at this point. He'd seen through Tony to discover not only the submissive in him, the Tony that yearned for grip and balance and reassurance, but also the fact that his subbing wasn't driven by any liking for pain, or anything close to it. 

There were times when Tony felt at odds with himself mulling this over, felt at fault even - how could you be a sub and not enjoy pain? 

"Bullshit," was what Peter's eyes had told him the second he'd seen even the barest light of that thought flicker through Tony's eyes. 

Tony's sure his mouth had formed a small "o" of astonishment - never before had he felt so easily understood, so seen. 

Peter had kissed him then, gently, thin pink lips plucking at his own in the open line of a smile until Tony relaxed again. "I need you to greenlight this, Tony. Clearly, with your whole awareness." 

His voice had been so steady, so strong and Tony had managed a better grasp on reality for it - drawing power from Peter's confidence in him already. 

It was a process still, for Tony to be able to articulate the words that always seemed so final even though he already sensed Peter would never be like that, confirmed it even- 

_ "None of this is final, you can change your mind, Tony, I won't mind ok?" _

It's so good to hear him say those words. So good to see him look absolutely earnest about them too. 

There's a hot second where Tony had wondered where the man, so much younger than him, had learned so much about this, about how to be this good at it, and then he remembered it was Peter, Peter damn Parker, of course he'd be all over the consent part of such a relationship as they'd been on the verge of diving for. 

Tony had given him his signs and words then, the gestures that came naturally to him even when he was so down under the ability to talk wasn't a given anymore, the simple strings of letters that aimed at ringing all the alarm bells his partners supposedly had waiting for just those occasions when it became too much. 

Peter had nodded, made the signs himself, repeated the words with the proudest look in his eyes, the most grateful smile on his face. That's when the last of Tony's barriers had caved, wielded down by the sheer strength of the trust he wanted to put in Peter now. 

"Bring me down, Pete," Tony had asked and smiled as if on instinct at the smirk Peter had first answered him with. 

"Ask nicely, sweetheart," Peter had whispered and the pet name already made Tony's hands tremble faintly, his heart rate accelerate, no doubt not unnoticed by Peter's sense. 

"Please, Peter, bring me down," Tony had asked, sweet molasses rolling off his tongue as Peter flashed him the most vibrant smile to date. 

"Yeah, we can do that. Bring you down soft and easy," Peter had kept whispering but coming closer this time, until he was speaking directly in Tony's ear. 

One of his hands had snaked down the front of Tony's shirt, dancing along the buttons and making them pop open as he went - effortlessly.

"You're gonna be so good for me, aren't you, beautiful? I'll take such good care of you," Peter had kept going, alternately kissing the knot of Tony's jaw, or sucking on his earlobe while one of his hands got busy under the parted lapels of Tony's shirt. 

Tony felt dizzy with feelings and sensations already - at the same time hyper-aware of everything Peter was doing to him and much more concentrated on the words he kept murmuring in his ear, so gentle, so cool on the heated brow of his submission.

He'd gasped on the next ones though, "I won't fuck you today, baby," and when Tony couldn't help but whine, "You're not ready, we're not ready. Let's just see what makes you feel good, really good, okay?" 

Tony was nodding before Peter had even finished but it earned him a brilliant chuckle from the other man so he figured, with the little brains he had left, that it was okay. 

Peter had moved from Tony's side to hover over him entirely, sprawled as Tony already had been on the couch. He'd planted both his hands on the sides of Tony's head before coming down to kiss him, much more roughly this time around - claiming. 

"You wanna be mine, gorgeous? Want me to make you mine? You'll beg my name before we're done tonight."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> See you all soon!  
> Oh and you can find me on tumblr at [3kshadesofstarkerstrange](https://3kshadesofstarkerstrange.tumblr.com) for the Starker content! I post my card as I fill squares so if you'd like to drop me a prompt or see a kink featured in this fic etc...drop me an ask!


End file.
